nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V29
Nintendo Power V29 is the October 1991 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Star Trek: 25th Anniversary on its cover. Contents ''F-Zero'' The first game featured in the magazine is F-Zero. It is a 10-page article with details about the different Leagues, characters and maps of the tracks. It also explains what all the buttons do on the Super NES controller. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a 2-page Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. It portrays Nester going trick-or-treating on a Halloween night when everyone, including him, dress as Star Wars characters. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: ''Star Trek'' The next featured game is the cover story, Star Trek: 25th Anniversary. The article gives information on the characters and items. A few maps are also supplied. ''Roger Clemens MVP Baseball'' Roger Clemens MVP Baseball is the game featured in the next article. The brief 2-page article gives information on batting, pitching and fielding. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Star Wars, Maniac Mansion, The Uninvited, and Crystalis. ''Metroid'' The next article takes a look at an older NES classic: Metroid. It's a review of the game that includes maps and information on enemies. ''Shatterhand'' Shatterhand is the game featured in the next article. It contains information on power-ups, items, maps, and strategies for defeating enemies. Game Boy This section of the magazine included reviews and tips specifically for Game Boy games. Reviews The games reviewed here include Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge, Bart Simpson's Escape From Camp Deadly, Track Meet, and Monopoly. Game Boy Classified Similar to the "Classified Information" article, this section included tips and secrets specifically for Game Boy titles. Game Boy Now Playing Similar to the "Now Playing" section, this section of the Game Boy feature lists new game releases and ratings for those games. Some of the top-rated Game Boy games here include (in alphabetical order): Bart Simpson's Escape From Camp Deadly, Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge, Monopoly, and Turrican. Top 10 This section listed the Top 10 games for the Game Boy. The following is the first three from that list. #''Super Mario Land'' #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' #''Dr. Mario'' Super NES Q&A This next article listed popular questions gamers had regarding the upcoming Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The top ten questions were listed here with answers from the Nintendo Power staff. The questions were as follows: #How much will the Super NES cost, and what is included? #When will the Super NES be available in stores? #What is a 16 bit machine? #Will Nintendo still make NES games? #Can both systems be connected to one TV? #How many games will be available for the Super NES? #Why can't NES games be used on the Super NES? #What accessories will be available for use with the Super NES? #Will the same games be available for both the NES and Super NES? #How can I find out more about the Super NES? Super NES Preview This next article gave readers a closer look at some of the games for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The three games included here are Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts, Hal's Hole-in-One Golf and Super R-Type. Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated NES games here included (in alphabetical order): Pirates!, Roger Clemens MVP Baseball and Wolverine. Some of the top-rated Super NES games here included (in alphabetical order): F-Zero, Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts and Super Mario World. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section included U.N. Squadron and Populous. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 NES games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Super Mario Bros. 3 continues to hold the #1 spot with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game close behind it. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game # Battletoads # Final Fantasy # Mega Man 3 # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants # Dragon Warrior II # Crystalis # Tetris # Bases Loaded II Category:1991 Nintendo Power volumes